


I miss you...

by Jeffyboo182



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffyboo182/pseuds/Jeffyboo182
Summary: "I miss you Nines"





	I miss you...

His feet dangled loosely over the edge of the roof, a half empty bottle of beer resting by his side.

Silent tears fell down his face, running down his tanned cheeks and dripping onto his dark brown hoodie.

"Fuckin' android" he whispered, his breath hitching as he held back a sob.  
He looked down at the photograph he held so tightly in his grip, his own face staring back up at him, smiling. His arm around his partners shoulder.

He ran a finger over the image of the brunnette beside him, the andriods crystal blue eyes looking up at him, so full of life,hope....

Images of thirium pooling on the floor and the ghost of gunshots echoed in the detectives head, his eyes squeezing shuts as if to wipe away their memory.

The detective looks up at the moon above him, smiling though his tears. "Here's to you Nines." he lifts the beer bottle to his lips, drinking it all in one gulp.

He lays the bottle next to him, reaching into the pocket of the white and grey jacket that had sat so patiently beside him. 

His fingers curled around the velvet box within, carefully removing it.  
He didn't open it... He couldn't... the image of nines sliding that ring onto his finger while he smiled at him burned too hard within his chest.  
He carefully slides the now folded photograph inside the box. His rough thumb running over the soft fabric as he does.

A long sigh escaped his tired lungs as he stood.  
He closed his eyes. Hands gripping the small box so tightly.   
One last tear slipped down Gavins cheek as he steped forward off the ledge a whisper floating to the stars above him.

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this super sad fic, kinda just venting alot.


End file.
